Thinking Out Loud
by liveforsemi
Summary: "Lena, eu te amarei até que tenhamos 70 anos. Meu coração ainda se apaixonará tão fácil quanto quando tínhamos 16."


Ah, o amor... O amor é uma coisa engraçada, todos nós temos o costume de dizer que damos amor sem esperar nada em troca mas a verdade é que, por mais que não queiramos admitir, lá no fundo sempre esperamos ele de volta. Nós o damos com todo coração e muitas vezes temos um retorno. Ás vezes, recebemos muito mais, e ás vezes recebemos muito menos, ou até não recebemos nada. O ser humano tem o costume de justificar os problemas que tem na vida culpando o amor, dizendo que o amor o levou até ali, o levou a estar em um lugar de sua vida onde se vê sem saída, mas na verdade não percebe que não foi o amor, e sim ele mesmo. O amor é paciente, o amor não se conduz incovenientemente a lugares procurando seus próprios interesses ou o mal, o amor não se alegra com a dor ou com a injustiça, são as duas pessoas que compartilham desse sentimento um com o outro que tem o poder de conduzi-lo a lugares bons ou ruins que vão resultar algo em sua vida. Se você fizer sua escolha como eu fiz a minha, o amor irá regozijar-se na sua vida com a verdade, irá lhe trazer fé, paciência, esperança e irá te ensinar a suportar dores que muitas vezes achamos que vem para o mal mas que no final acaba sendo benigno, pois o amor em tudo espera e em tudo suporta.

É maravilhoso quando me pego pensando em Selena algumas vezes deitada ao seu lado observando-a dormir tranquilamente e me realizo pois percebo que estou vivendo uma realidade onde eu sei que sempre teremos uma a outra, não só como uma parceira ou uma amante, e sim como uma amiga. Uma melhor amiga. Com a certeza desse pensamento sendo uma realidade eu me sinto pela primeira vez na vida feliz, completa. Um sentimento de paz inundando meu ser, é um sentimento explêndido quando você ama um alguém e seu coração bate tão alto que eu posso escutá-lo no quarto silencioso acompanhado do som da respiração da morena ao meu lado se encontrando com a minha. É o som da paz, o som do amor que eu construí com ardor ao lado da garota que é a concordância da minha alma. Você ama tanto alguém e isso retorna para você de uma forma tão mágica que você não sente seus pés tocando o chão uma vez ou outra quando percebe que tudo pelo que você lutou e tudo o que você tanto sonhou é a sua realidade.

Passei os dedos delicadamente sobre a pele do rosto de minha esposa enquanto me perdia nesses pensamentos com fortes emoções, observá-la dormir era tão fascinante. O rosto era tão bonito e suave que pareciam estrelas brilhantes se reunindo ao redor do seu rosto trazendo uma luz confortadora. A ponta dos meus dedos fazia um carinho incessante na camada de pele macia, eu podia sentir meu sangue fluir com energia sobre minhas veias e era como um sonho acordada pois tudo o que eu desejava estava acontecendo e havia chegado na hora certa.

Selena e eu já havíamos passado por tantas coisas, foi uma batalha árdua, a desaprovação dos nossos pais ao nosso relacionamento em nossa adolescência nos levou a lutar tanto que emocionalmente chegamos a um ponto onde ficamos cansadas. O amor verdadeiro descoberto aos 16 anos na minha melhor amiga de infância me trouxe experiências que hoje aos 22 anos posso considerar ter vivido de toda dor um pouco. A dor da saudade, da distância, a dor da perda, a dor incessável de estar longe da garota da minha vida por anos. Mas nunca desisti. Lutei para trazê-la para o meu lado e nos entregamos ao amor em uma noite de verão, senti o amor nos levantar para tocar a luz das estrelas e saboreei cada segundo que estive suspensa junto a ela, tendo a certeza de que ali com a garota aos meus braços, eu estava ridiculamente feliz e saciada.

Selena abriu os olhos lentamente e involutariamente eu sorri, a voz sonolenta me sussurrou um "bom dia" que foi respondido com um selar de lábios. A menina arrastou seu corpo na cama preguiçosamente até que conseguiu encostar o rosto em meu peito nu. Afaguei os cabelos sedosos e não precisei dizer nada pois sabia que ela ainda repousaria ali por mais alguns minutos até estar completamente despertada. O silêncio gostoso só era interrompido pela chuva que caia musicalmente lá fora, trazendo aquela sensação de paz que assistimos nos filmes românticos e desejamos para nós mesmos nunca tendo certeza se um dia realmente se realizaria.

_As batidas incessáveis na porta me fizeram sair arrastada do sofá em que eu estava jogada perdida nos pensamentos que eu colocava no papel. Quando a porta foi aberta, encontrei quem eu menos esperava ver naquele momento e naquele lugar. Selena estava parada na minha frente, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto tão pesadamente que eu podia sentir o gosto no ar. Em um gesto desesperado ela jogou os braços ao meu redor e me abraçou tão apertado que pude sentir o desespero da garota. Com o corpo abraçado ao dela ainda, consegui me mover e trazê-la para dentro do apartamento fechando a porta que ficava para trás enquanto eu caminhava e tentava inutilmente me desvencilhar dos braços magros para entender melhor o que estava se passando. _

_Aos poucos Selena se acalmou, já haviam se passado 5 minutos desde a chegada repentina e o silêncio totalmente constragedor implorava para que uma de nós duas o cortasse. _

_- Se você quiser desabafar, fique a vontade. - Eu finalmente cortei o silêncio dando um incentivo para a garota falar. Mas na verdade, com toda a saudade que eu estava, eu mal conseguiria dexa-la falar se fosse uma escolha minha. _

_Eu não via Selena a praticamente 2 anos. A mãe dela havia a obrigado a terminar os estudos do ensino médio em casa logo após ter descoberto do nosso namoro. Selena não saia sem acompanhamento, a mãe temia que ela viesse se encontrar comigo. As únicas informações que eu tinha eram obtidas por Taylor, nossa amiga em comum, que podia visita-la em casa quando quisesse. Logo após Selena terminar o ensino médio, a mãe a mandou para uma universidade em outra cidade e eu nunca mais obtive contato ou notícias da mesma. Ela não me ligou, não me procurou, nem um email eu recebi. Ela havia resolvido seguir em frente, como Taylor dissera. Depois disso, tentei com fracasso construir uma vida sem a presença da garota ao meu redor mas acabei nesse apartamento, jogada pelos cantos escrevendo poemas e canções, cada maldita letra sobre Selena e sobre como ela fodera comigo. _

_- Eu fui pra rua espairecer, tentar de alguma forma buscar a solução pros meus problemas, e inconscientemente meus pés me trouxeram até aqui. - Ela finalmente disse com a voz falha. - Taylor uma vez me deu seu endereço quando conversávamos sobre você e desde então eu faço o mesmo caminho todas as noites na esperança de algum dia ter a coragem de bater na sua porta. - Ela suspirou, os olhos voltando a ficar pesados das lágrimas. Eu a observei quieta, absorvendo aquele momento, me perguntando se era realmente real. Ela estava tão diferente, o corpo mais magro, as olheiras profundas, ela parecia tão... quebrável e frágil._

_- Eu não estou bem, Demi. Eu venho tentando ficar desde que fui forçada a me separar de você, mas eu não tenho noção nenhuma do que eu faço. - Ela chorou. Meu olho brilhou de emoção ao ouvi-la dizer as palavras apressadamente sobre os problemas em casa e em como ela seria capaz de se jogar no mundo. _

_- Eu nunca te liguei, eu não te procurei, mas eu quis tanto! Eu senti tanto medo Demi, medo de estar perto de você e ser forçada a me separar de novo, eu não suportaria a dor novamente. Eu tentei seguir em frente, eu arranjei um namorado, mas eu não consigo mais viver essa mentira. - Ela chorou derrotada. - Eu sabia que vindo aqui, talvez, as coisas pudessem melhorar. - A voz saiu fraca. _

_O olhar da mulher em cima de mim era suplicante. Eu ainda não havia dito uma palavra pois tentava ouvi-la e associar tudo aquilo ao presente que eu vivia. Meu coração falava tão alto naquele momento que eu mal podia escutar a minha própria razão. Eu deveria xinga-la por ter demorado tanto tempo para me procurar? Não, pois eu sempre soubera que o nosso encontro de volta de alguma forma acabaria acontecendo. Eu deveria beija-la e matar a saudade que me consumia a cada minuto que ela estivera longe? Era o que meu corpo implorava. Por seus toques. Seus beijos. Seu amor inundando o meu. _

_- Fala alguma coisa, por favor. - Ela sussurrou e percebi que havia ficado muito tempo inerte nos meus próprios pensamentos._

_Não havia nada a ser dito, havia algo a ser feito. Havia uma saudade a ser quebrada. Meus lábios encontraram os de Selena depois de uma aproximação rápida de corpos. A boca macia recebeu a minha de bom grado, o gosto das lágrimas que agora escorriam de ambas as duas, a saudade transbordando em um beijo urgente. O cheiro doce da menina correndo sobre mim, como eu sentia falta daquele corpo que agora eu apertava contra o meu. Deslizei os dedos por cada parte dela me certificando de matar a saudade de cada pontinho ali que me pertencia. Quebrei o beijo devagar, dando alguns pequenos selinhos antes de olhá-la nos olhos. Nossos coraçãoes batiam tão alto e em sincronia que poderia ser ouvido até de um outro cômodo._

_- Eu nunca mais vou te deixar escapar de mim. - Eu finalmente disse algo. - Eu passei o último ano trancada nesse apartamento decidindo o que fazer da minha vida, tentando traçar novos planos porque os antigos só incluiam você. Mas eu não consegui, Lena. Eu não consegui porque mesmo traçando uma vida nova eu não a queria, eu queria você para podermos executar os nossos planos. - Dei enfâse na última frase. - Então eu esperei cada minuto por você. Eu sempre soube que nosso amor nunca foi uma mentira, eu sempre soube que foi real e eu tinha essa certeza que você voltaria porque o seu lugar é comigo. Então eu não vou brigar, eu não vou te questionar do por quê ter esperado tanto tempo pra voltar pra mim. Eu só quero que dessa vez fique, e que lute comigo pela nossa vida juntas. - Segurei o rosto da menina em minhas mãos limpando as lágrimas que escorriam manchando a pele bonita. - E sei que passei todas as vidas, antes desta, procurando você. Não alguém como você, mas você, porque a sua alma e a minha têm de estar sempre juntas. - Selei meus lábios nos seus delicadamente._

_- Você é a resposta para todas as minha orações. Você é uma canção, um sonho, um murmúrio, e não sei como consegui viver sem você durante tanto tempo. Eu amo você, mais do que você é capaz de imaginar. Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. - Ela disse as palavras em um sussurro perto do meu rosto para que eu pudesse ouvir após um beijo._

_- A razão por que a despedida nos doeu tanto é que nossas almas estão ligadas. Talvez sempre tenham sido e sempre serão. Talvez nós tenhamos vivido mil vidas antes desta e em cada uma delas nós nos encontramos. E talvez a cada vez tenhamos sido forçadas a nos separar pelos mesmos motivos. Isso significa que o adeus é ao mesmo tempo um adeus pelos últimos dez mil anos e um prelúdio do que virá, mas com a certeza de que essa, entre todas as outras vezes, eu nunca mais vou te deixar partir. Eu amo você, Lena. - A abracei forte sentindo o corpo quente se encaixar no lugar onde ele pertencia, nos meus braços para sempre. _

_Era possibilidade que me fazia continuar, não a certeza, uma espécie de aposta da minha parte. E embora você possa me chamar de sonhadora, de tola ou de qualquer outra coisa, eu acredito que tudo é possível. E que tudo o que eu sonhara para nós duas iria finalmente se realizar pois o melhor amor é aquele que acorda a alma e nos faz querer mais, que coloca fogo em nossos corações e traz paz às nossas vidas, era isso que Selena havia feito comigo e era isso que eu iria fazer com ela para sempre. _

A chuva havia cessado logo pela manhã quando levantei da cama para preparar o café de minha mulher e levar na cama, atendendo seus caprichos de menina preguiçosa. Passamos o domingo todo enroladas nas cobertas, assistindo filmes e fazendo amor entre um intervalo e outro, desfrutando da intimidade que havíamos construído ao longo dos anos juntas. Quem nos visse daquela forma não imaginaria tudo o que passamos para chegarmos a aquela paz única. Mas era isso que nos dava o prazer de vivenciar cada segundo como se não houvesse amanhã, o sabor da vitória era maravilhoso e nunca iríamos nos cansar pois já havíamos experimentado a perda e a angústia. Tê-la ali aninhada em meus braços era a certeza de que tudo havia valido a pena.

Estávamos deitadas sobre o gramado da nossa casa trocando beijos sobre a luz das milhares estrelas, a cabeça de Selena deitada sobre meu coração que batia devagar, e meus pensamentos altos sobre como havíamos achado o amor bem ali onde estávamos.

- O que está pensando? - Selena me questionou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto erguia um pouco a cabeça para me olhar.

- Estou pensando em como as pessoas se apaixonam de formas misteriosas. - Eu disse pensativa. - Talvez com um olhar, o toque de uma mão, um beijo ou o roçar de dois corpos... - Eu sorri explicando meu pensamento. - Eu me apaixonei por você de todas essas formas pois eu me apaixono por você todos os dias. Eu achei o amor em todos esses pequenos detalhes, e agora nesse momento, eu estou achando o amor bem aqui onde estamos. - Pude ver um sorriso emocionado nos lábios da latina e a cabeça dela se reencostou de novo em meu peito.

Alguns minutos se passaram, Lena estava com uma ruguinha nos olhos que ela só tinha quando estava pensando, a expressão séria e o rosto um pouco franzido.

- Demi... Quando suas pernas já não estiverem mais como estão agora, e você não puder mais me carregar no colo ou rolar comigo na grama, você ainda vai me amar? - A morena estava pensativa. - Será que... a sua boca ainda lembrará do gosto da minha e do meu amor? Seus olhos ainda irão sorrir em suas bochechas ao finalizar um beijo carinhoso? - Eu dei uma risada leve com a pergunta boba. Me virei de forma que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos e acariciei o rosto macio.

- Lena, eu te amarei até que tenhamos 70 anos. Meu coração ainda se apaixonará tão fácil quanto quando tínhamos 16. - Segurei seu queixo fixando mais seu olhar no meu. - Quando meu cabelo parar de crescer, quando minha memória falhar, e as pessoas não lembrarem mais do meu nome e dos meus feitos, ou quando minhas mãos não tocarem mais as cordas do violão do mesmo jeito que eu as toco agora quando canto algo para você... Eu sei que eu te amarei assim mesmo, e sei que você ainda me amará. - Selena sorriu chorosa e selou nossos lábios. - Sua alma jamais envelhecerá amor, ela é eterna. E o seu sorriso estará sempre em minha mente e memória. Então não tenha medo, eu te amarei até depois do para sempre.

Pude sentir Selena ficar mais tranquila, o sorriso bobo nos lábios da garota ainda estava ali, as trocas de carícias e beijos continuaram e as juras de amor eterno também. Nós simplesmente não nos cansávamos, passamos tanto tempo separadas e brigando que chegamos a um ponto de nossas vidas que só queríamos nos amar e recuperar cada espaço de tempo perdido. Queríamos construir o nosso para sempre em uma base cheia de amor. Não que o amor em algum tempo de nossas vidas juntas tenha nos faltado, mas em algumas vezes o ardor do ciúmes e da raiva falara mais alto nos levando a discutir coisas sem sentido e falar coisas sem sentido. Mas, em uma última briga, tida a bastante tempo atrás, finalmente entendemos que pertencíamos uma a outra querendo nós ou não. Nossos corações se pertenciam.

_Selena estava jogando as roupas dentro de uma mala grande enquanto chorava e gritava coisas sem sentido que eu mal podia raciocinar pela raiva e dor que meu corpo sentia. _

_- Não vá embora, fique comigo! - Eu gritei em meio ao choro desesperado. _

_Estávamos lutando para nos manter juntas, para fazer as nossas famílias nos aceitarem há cerca de 8 meses e em um surto de medo depois de ter uma conversa com sua mãe, Selena havia voltado para casa nervosa dizendo que as coisas nunca iriam funcionar, que ela deveria voltar para Nova Iorque e viver com Justin como sua mãe queria, que Los Angeles e eu não dariam certo pois vivíamos brigando por ciúmes ou coisas fúteis. _

_- Ficar com você? Por quê? Olha só pra nós, vivemos brigando! Isso nunca vai dar certo! - Ela gritou enquanto fechava uma das malas e deixava as lágrimas rolarem sem medo por seu rosto delicado. _

_- É o que fazemos! Brigamos! Você fala quando estou sendo desgraçada e arrogante, e eu falo quando você está sendo uma chata irritante. Que é o que você é 99% do tempo! Eu não tenho medo de magoar você. Fica chateada por uns 2 segundos e em seguida volta a fazer a próxima coisa irritante! - Eu bufei em meio a raiva desesperadora._

_- E daí? - Ela cruzou os braços me olhando como se esperasse uma solução._

_- E daí que não vai ser fácil! Vai ser muito difícil! E vamos ter que trabalhar nisso todos os dias. Mas eu quero fazer isso, porque eu quero você! Eu quero você para sempre! Você e eu, todos os dias. Pode me fazer um favor? Por favor. - Eu perguntei me aproximando da garota e ela acentiu com a cabeça. - Será que pode imaginar sua vida… daqui a 30 anos, 40 anos. O que você vê? Se vê com aquele homem Justin, então vá. Vá embora. Perdi você uma vez, acho que posso me acostumar de novo, se for o que você realmente quer. Mas não escolha a saída mais fácil. - Apontei o dedo para ela. - Não escolha só porque é fácil e porque sua mãe irá provar. Escolha porque seu coração está mandando. _

_A morena latina desabou a chorar em minha frente, envolveu seus braços em volta do meu corpo e chorou enquanto eu afagava suas costas e deslizava as mãos por seus cabelos emaranhados. _

_- Eu... eu sinto muito. - Ela gaguejou por conta do choro. - Eu não quero minha vida com outra pessoa, eu quero você, eu só estou... só estou com tanto medo, Demi. - O olhar triste e cansado na feição da garota me quebrou. _

_- Lena, tudo aos poucos vai se acertar. Eu não posso desfazer todas as nossas brigas e nem tudo aquilo que foi motivo de te fazer chorar, mas eu posso te dizer que agora nesse momento eu estou te segurando com toda a minha força porque meu coração sabe que eu nunca mais vou te deixar partir. Toda vez que a gente briga meu coração dói, mas Lena, em momento algum eu penso em desistir. Você é o meu mundo e tudo é mais lindo com você do meu lado. - Eu dei um sorriso fraco ao dizer aquilo em voz alta. - Me prometa que quando pensar em desistir, você vai me beijar com paixão e sentir meu amor, e esquecer essa ideia boba. E se esses pensamentos lhe ocorrerem quando estiver em um lugar que eu não estiver presente, me abrace pela imaginação e afaste essas ideias da sua cabeça._

_- Te ter tão longe não é tão fácil assim, Demi. Eu prometo. Quando eu acordar meio pra baixo e tudo isso me ocorrer, eu sei que com você tudo vai melhorar. - A voz linda da garota fez meu sorriso se tornar grande. _

_Enxuguei as lágrimas do rosto bonito de minha garota e sorri sabendo que algo ali tinha mudado. Algo entre nós, o sentimento havia fortalecido, a certeza de uma vida para sempre ao seu lado aumentado. Eu seria tudo por ela. Tudo que ela precisasse, era só ela me dizer, que por ela eu seria._

Segurei Selena bem perto de mim, com os olhos fechados, perguntando-me se alguma coisa na minha vida já havia sido tão perfeita, e, ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que não. Estava apaixonada para sempre, e a sensação era ainda mais maravilhosa do que eu podia ter imaginado. E de repente, eu sabia que nunca havia sentido algo tão forte por outra pessoa como acontecia naquele momento.

Selena era mais do que a mulher que eu amava. Ela me ajudou a me tornar a mulher que sou hoje. Ela não foi a garota que eu sempre sonhei quando menina, e tenho certeza que nunca fui a garota que ela se imaginou. Nenhuma de nós duas éramos um exemplo a seguir, mas por algum acaso do destino nós nos tornamos perfeitas uma para a outra.

O amor? Selena era a essência mais sincera da descrição dele. O amor era esse ato de fé que eu e ela colocamos uma na outra todos os dias enquanto construímos o nosso para sempre.

Não sou nada especial, disso estou certa. Sou uma mulher comum, com pensamentos comuns e vivo uma vida comum. Não há monumentos dedicados a mim e o meu nome, em breve, será esquecido, mas amei outra pessoa com toda a minha alma e coração e, para mim, isso sempre bastou.

**Notas Finais: A one shot é baseada em livros do Nicholas Sparks como O diário de uma paixão e Um amor para recordar, além de algumas músicas, Love Someone do Jason Mraz e Thinking Out Loud do Ed Sheeran. É isso. Espero que tenham gostado. **


End file.
